


What The F%ck Is Brunch?

by Helena Isis (AmaUzume)



Category: Misfits, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaUzume/pseuds/Helena%20Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a freak lightning storm could such f-ed up consequences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The F%ck Is Brunch?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is the first fanfiction I've written in a long time and it's my first fusion. I blame binging on the delightful British series Misfits on Hulu during an ice storm. Thanks to everyone who give me feedback and I hope you enjoy!

"So, welcome to community service!" the probation worker said cheerfully.

He was met with six apathetic looks of varying degrees.

"Well," he said, clearing his throat, "allow me to introduce myself. My name is Michael Jon Carter, but my friends call me Booster."

"As if you have any," muttered the youth with sunglasses..

"So, why don't you guys take turns and introduce yourselves? Who would like to start.?"

Again, he was met with apathetic looks and silence.

"Well, then,˝ said Booster as he clapped his hands, "since no one feels like talking, why don't we just get started on today's project? As you can see, the park across from the community center is just filthy, but we can fix that. Starting with painting the benches! Okay, break!"

 

* * *

Artemis Crock grumbled to herself as she painted. She hated this itchy orange jumpsuit and she hated community service. Sure, it was better than jail, but not by much. Dammit! Why did her má have to side with her dad? They were doing fine with just the two of them. Stupid dad. Stupid mom.

* * *

Megan Morse hummed the latest pop song to herself while scrubbing a bench. Community service didn't seem so bad. At least she doing some good in lieu of having a record. She just wished she hadn't left her phone in her locker. She wanted to text her friend Wendy about meeting up afterwards. Oh well.

 

* * *

Why did he have to get drunk and moon a cop? Wally West sighed as scrapped gum from under the bench. He doesn't even get that drunk usually. He just pounds a couple of beers and watches everybody else get drunk. Stupid Dick for challenging him to that drinking contest. He always knew how bait him into doing reckless things. Still, at least he didn't try to drive. Even he wasn't that stupid.

* * *

Dammit, he usually better than this. Dick Grayson dipped his paintbrush in the paint can. He never should have challenged Wally that drinking contest. Then Wally wouldn't have mooned that cop and Dick, being the awesome friend that he was, wouldn't have gotten caught trying to fix it. Still, thanks to his (adoptive) father's connections, he just got community service. Sometimes it pays to have a parent in high places.

* * *

At least Tula was safe Kaldur'ahm scrapped the old paint off the metal armrests. He didn't think that night would become so chaotic. It was suppose to be a simple house party. A little drinking, a little dancing. How drugs got involved still escaped him. At least it was just weed and not any of the harder drugs. Because of that small miracle, he only got a couple of months suspension from the swim team and community service. Still, he rather the incident never happened in the first place. He takes comfort in the thought that at least Tula was safe.

* * *

He always did have an anger problem according to his social worker. Conner Kent painted primer on his bench. He never should have got out. He never was a social person to begin with. But, Marvin, an acquaintance really, was rather insistent and wouldn't stop being an annoying shit until Conner said yes. Then, of course, some drunk upperclassmen had to get the idea pick on Marvin and well.... Luckily, Conner's social worker convinced the judge to give him community service instead of filing an assault charge. Conner threw the paintbrush into the paint can. Never should've gone out.

* * *

"Wow, the weather got ugly real fast," said Booster, "Let's pack everything up and head inside." As he said this though the sky grew consider darker quickly and soon giant pieces of hail rained from the sky. The youths quickly dropped their supplies and ran for the door to the community center, following Booster and getting pelted with hail. However the door was locked and Booster was fumbling for his keys.

"Hurry up and open the fucking door!" Artemis yelled, "That hail ain't stopping anytime soon!"

"He going as fast he can," Kaldur said calmly.

"Well, he needs go faster!" yelled Wally.

"Let's not distraught, people. Try getting traught."

"Not now, Dick!" screamed Wally.

"Everyone just calm down," pleaded Megan.

"This is fun," muttered Conner sarcastically.

"Got it!" exclaimed Booster. He unlocked the door ran inside, but he closed the door behind him.

"Let us in, you prick!" yelled Artemis as she pulled on the handle and pounded on the door.

"Is it just me, guys or is the storm getting worse?" asked Wally.

As soon as he said that, a lightning bolt struck the six youths and darkness stole over them.


End file.
